Kojima
Kojima (コジマ) is the father of Koji and the uncle of Kai, first mentioned in Chapter 7: Final Tuesday of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus but first seen near the end of Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG. He is the current head researcher of FORAD Corporation, taking the role after his own father who co-founded FORAD Corporation, a highly-advanced research and development company who built a supercomputer capable of digitizing reality and manipulating time and space. Appearance Kojima only appeared as a static image in silhouette with glasses in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus but he seems to have navy blue eyes and black hair. Personality Kojima is a wise man who cares for his company, his company's creations, and everyone that use their technology. He may also be quite a video gamer, having a dream of creating a massively multiplayer online role-playing game MMORPG in real life via the Digital Augmentation Reality System (DARS) through his father's supercomputer. History Kojima eventually took his father's role as the head researcher of FORAD Corporation. Kojima and his team developed a lot of things in his father's stead beyond the current age's technology including a resurrection machine, the Digital Augmentation Reality System, multidimensional capsule balls, etc. Like his father and son, Kojima believes that humans and A.I. can co-exist in reality and in the digital world in peace. During the end of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Koji and Kojima finally recovered the supercomputer. Kojima sent the S-Squad of Cyber Security Rangers in the Digital World to deal with the TeraKaimera. However, Infected Koshiro took this opportunity to attack the supercomputer and manipulate the robotics in Kojima's laboratory. Fortunately, the attack was subdued. By the end of the game when everyone is rescued and have safely returned to the real world, Kojima is tasked to shut down his Digital Augmentation Reality System (DARS) after Koji shuts down his Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram. The fate of FORAD Corporation or their supercomputer after being shut down is currently undetermined. Powers & Abilities Kojima is a high-tech genius, one good enough to create technology ahead of time and even technology that can bypass the laws of physics and reality. Possible known inventions Not every invention could have been made from Kojima and his team during Kojima's time as a FORAD researcher. Some of these could have also have been made by his father and/or his father's team during Kojima's active years. * Hovercar - An anti-gravitational vehicle. However, society is not ready for these new types of vehicles yet. * Multidimensional capsule balls - Small mechanical round capsules that may look small on the outside but are a lot bigger on the inside. The device has a multidimensional feature of having three expanded internal dimensions, making the insides larger than normal. Objects can be scanned and teleported inside these capsules and because of that, this device cannot be sold publically as there is a risk of scanned objects being stolen by thieves. These capsules also contain an anti-gravity feature inside the sphere, reducing the weight of objects stored inside it. Without the anti-gravity feature, a heavy car that's stored inside a capsule will still be very heavy. * Resurrection machine - A machine capable of resurrecting dead organisms (including humans) by resurrecting dead cells, reactivating the organism's brain or neural system, and repumping the heart of the organism. This machine will only work successfully if the targeted corpse is in good condition. However, there is a chance that resurrected beings will have amnesia, especially if their brain was inactive for a long time. * Unnamed Smart Devices for Datanoids - A planned project that will allow people to carry their digital companions Datanoids on this working-in-progress proprietary smart device. Datanoids will be used to provide help and assistance for families, individuals, and companies. If the company's proprietary smart device is successful, the next plan is to allow other third-party digital smart technology in corporate Datanoids. Supercomputer Kojima's father and team were responsible for the creation of a supercomputer that can change reality. Kojima and his team further enhanced their predecessor's supercomputer. * Digital Augmentation Reality System - A hyperprogram for the supercomputer capable of generating a digitally-augmented field in reality, allowing digital constructs to appear in the real world as a holographic construct or a physical form. * Datanoids - Datanoids are digital beings with sentient or semi-sentient artificial intelligence. ** Avatars - Avatars, also known as Datanoid Avatars, are empty Datanoid bodies that can be controlled by a living organism importing the living organism's brain data or neuro data in the avatar's body. While the avatar is active, the original host's body goes into a sleep-like process. When the avatar logs out or is destroyed, the original host wakes up with updated brain information. * Space and time manipulation - The supercomputer in its current state is capable of creating digital pocket dimensions, manipulate the flow of time (in an area), transporting living organisms in a digital world, and do other various things that are not normally possible in modern standards. Category:FORAD researchers Category:Kai's and Koji's family